Conventional dishwashers typically include one or more wire racks for holding, for example, dishware, glassware, or cookware. In order to facilitate the loading and retention of the items to be washed in the dishwasher, each rack may include one or more tines extending generally vertically upward from the rack. For example, where such tines are provided in an upper rack of the dishwasher, the tines may be used to support cups, glasses, or other similar items. However, in some instances, it may be desirable to fold the tines, to a position where the tines are substantially flush with the rack, so as to accommodate other items (i.e., a baking pan) which may not necessarily need the support of the tines.
The tines may be provided in rows, wherein each row of tines is formed as a single piece unit with the tines extending from a main spine. Furthermore, in some such rack configurations, two rows of such tines may be configured to rotate about the axis of each spine so as to fold toward each other. However in conventional dishwashers the tines extending from adjacent main spines may be regularly spaced along each main spine so that the two rows of tines can cooperate to support a single item, such as a plate. Therefore, the tines extending from such adjacent and rotatable (i.e. foldable) main spines may interfere with each other when the two rows are folded to be substantially flush with the rack.
Thus, there exists a need for an apparatus that allows adjacent rows of tines to be aligned with each other when in an unfolded position, but which also do not interfere with each other when the rows of tines are folded to be substantially flush with the rack. There further exists a need for such an apparatus that can be implemented with existing dishwasher racks with relatively low-cost and easily-installed components.